


Bad Highschool Memories

by The_Glittery_One



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What is this??, You Have Been Warned, adorable soul melting philip, and summaries, idk how to tag this, mabye, parents! alexander and eliza, umm... so this happened.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Glittery_One/pseuds/The_Glittery_One
Summary: morelikehotDAMilton:AM NOT!!!!111!11cinamonroll:Just,.. Shut up and get me some pie. <3cinamonroll:Thatis.. If you truly love me * looks into the camera*morelikehotDAMilton:You know ido, and cringys kinda my thang. :)morelikehotDAMilton:Im not buyin you pie unless you let me sleep in our bed. >:^(cinamonroll:Exqueez me??morelikehotDAMilton:The futon that john has sucks. (more than he does)





	

**Author's Note:**

> so umm.... again something me and my friend made when we were bored in french class.... tell me what you think and.. i guess enjoy???

cinamonroll:U suck

morelikehotDAMilton:Ummm…. Actually no i don't. 

cinamonroll:that's not what john told me…

morelikehotDAMilton:WE WERE IN HIGHSCHOOL OK??? 

morelikehotDAMilton:You cant blame me for being bi as fuck.

cinamonroll:I.

cinamonroll:KNEW.

cinamonroll:IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

morelikehotDAMilton:What? 

cinamonroll:You do suck?? ;) 

morelikehotDAMilton:“Did” 

cinamonroll:Umm, ok. 

morelikehotDAMilton:You started this. 

cinamonroll:Ill just ask john later if u 2 have been “meeting” ;)

morelikehotDAMilton:What??? How dare you. 

Theres a reason i married you, not john. 

morelikehotDAMilton:Im hurt/ right in the feels.

cinamonroll:I used to have a crush on you.

cinamonroll:But then,... 

cinamonroll:This happened. 

morelikehotDAMilton:But??? Were married??? 

morelikehotDAMilton:Youre just mad that i can get everyone cause im bi, and your limited to Strait guys. 

cinamonroll:I

cinamonroll:Youre sleeping outside tonight. 

morelikehotDAMilton:What happened to sleeping in my office instead?

cinamonroll:That was with maria. 

cinamonroll:Now you can sleep outside. 

morelikehotDAMilton:Cool. 

morelikehotDAMilton:Ill just call john <3

cinamonroll:If you do then ill hurt you. ;)

morelikehotDAMilton:Ill call da police???

morelikehotDAMilton:Herc works there now.

cinamonroll:First of all, its “THE” police, (i thought you would have better grammar than that)

cinamonroll:And second, herc and i are good friends :^)

morelikehotDAMilton:Yes, but did you go thru the revolutionary office war with him and the gang?? 

cinamonroll:I…

morelikehotDAMilton:Didnt think so. 

cinamonroll:ALEXANDER HAMILTON you are acting like a cringy 5 year old. 

morelikehotDAMilton:Am not!!!

cinamonroll:YOURE WHINNING!!

morelikehotDAMilton:AM NOT!!!!111!11

cinamonroll:Just,.. Shut up and get me some pie. <3

cinamonroll:Thatis.. If you truly love me * looks into the camera*

morelikehotDAMilton:You know ido, and cringys kinda my thang. :)

morelikehotDAMilton:Im not buyin you pie unless you let me sleep in our bed. >:^(

cinamonroll:Exqueez me??

morelikehotDAMilton:The futon that john has sucks. (more than he does) 

cinamonroll:You mean “my” bed, 

morelikehotDAMilton:I bought it, so “our” bed.

cinamonroll:Elizas bed. <3.

morelikehotDAMilton:no. < 3

cinamonroll:yes.<3

morelikehotDAMilton:I meant pie, no p i e.

cinamonroll:get me pie or else. *side eye emoji*

morelikehotDAMilton:*deeply inhales* *deeply exhales*

morelikehotDAMilton:Boi.

cinamonroll:Did..

cinamonroll:Did you just… 

morelikehotDAMilton:Yep ;)

cinamonroll:DONT TO THAT EVER AGAIN IM YOUR BEAUTIFUL WIFE LISTEN TO ME. 

morelikehotDAMilton:Ummm….

morelikehotDAMilton:Are you talking about outside or in??? 

morelikehotDAMilton:Cause your looks are stunning…

cinamonroll:What do you mean “outside???”

morelikehotDAMilton:TOPIC CHANGE

cinamonroll:“Squints”

morelikehotDAMilton:ILL BE THERE WITH PIE???

cinamonroll:Get a chocolate bar for philip to.

cinamonroll:Hes been bugging for one all day.

morelikehotDAMilton:Hes 4.

morelikehotDAMilton:Have some restraint. 

cinamonroll:Hes going to melt my pure soul with his eyes….

morelikehotDAMilton:Oh

morelikehotDAMilton:O h 

morelikehotDAMilton:morelikehotDAMilton: be there soon.

cinamonroll:Thaank you

**Author's Note:**

> so again.. theres that...


End file.
